Taming The Rogue
by bullssweetpea
Summary: After gets the Cure Rogue finds herself thown in a situation that no one ever expected.
1. Into the wild

**Northwest Territories, Canada, Compound 73**

It was smokey as a young woman and her unit stood in front of the sealed door guarding the very men that captured them for there own sick purpose. She the mutant thet gave up her so called "gift" in hopes to have a normal life. But here she stood facing a group of angry mutants growling and snarling at them telling them to stand aside, and then lunged at there group. Letting out a sigh she looked over at her closes comrades and gave a nod. Then turned to the matter at hand. She took a few charging steps the turned around to the loyalist in the unit, cutting and slashing to the door portal.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WILDS OF CANADA**

Waking with a start Rogue jumped up in a crouch as she scanned the surrounding trees. A small whimper alerted her to the little girl at her side. "Eva, Suga', I'm sorry I woke ya." The said girl just looked up at Rogue with her bright black-brown eyes and smiled. "Well it looks like the sun will be up in an hour. So how bot' getting an early start? We should be reaching town soon."

A big toothy grin and a nod of her light blond head was all Rogue got, but she was use to it. There captures were the cause of Eva's silence. She wasn't sure what they did to stop the little girls from talking, but they got along well enough with out words. You see Eva was a telepath of sorts. She projected what she felt and needed. Along with her uncanny ability to understand both people and animals, talking seem unnecessary. After giving the girl a granola bar and shouldering there pack and sleeping bag they set there course Southeast to a small town. They normally avoided any type of civilization but Eva was running out of medication. On top of the fact that Rogue wonted to have a look at Eva to see if anything he could do for her young ward. Eva and herself have been wondering these woods for three months without a destination just to throw anyone who might be looking for them off there track. Her comrades and her even went there separate ways with the promise of regrouping when things cool down.

As they reached the town Rogue could not hide the look of discuse on her face. The smell was overwhelming she did not know how Logan did it, and he liked places like this. It was all she could do not to just and leave, but as she looked over her shoulder at the little girl looking up at her curiously back up at her. They need money if they were to reach Xavier's school for the gifted and the Doc.

Squaring her shoulders she marched into the town making a bee line to the motel. Not bothering to look over her shoulder, Eva knew to hide herself until she returned for her. Making it to the motel lobby choking back a growl and suppressing the urge to cover her nose she moved over to the desk. Clearing her throat at the clerk. She held back a grimes as the man leered up at her. Rogue put on her best Southern smile and addressed the man.

"Hi ya suga', do ya think ya could get me a room for tonight."


	2. Checking In

_**last time: **__"Hi ya suga', do ya think ya could get me a room for tonight."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure thing babe you're not traveling alone are you?" He asked looking her up and down once again.

"Of course I am, ya have more fun that way."she said with a wink as she leaned over the desk.

The clerk face darkened with a lewd smile "perhaps you would like me to help you up to your room doll."

"Hmmm...no thank you, but you can buy me a drink tonight a the bar...Stevie." Was her answer as she looped the top button of his shirt around her finger, and pulled him closer tracing the letters of his name tag on his shirt. Letting him go she gave him a wink and left to go up to her room.

She dropped her pack and sleeping bag on the floor and looked around the run down room. The wallpaper was peeling from the wall and the ceiling was yellow. Not to menchin the smell of old sex and stale water that filled the room. 'Well at least it's warm and we will be able to get a shower and I' really feel like I' need one after ma' visit to the lobby.' Was her thought as she left to collect Eva. She found her, about four paces passed the tree line, hiding cradled in the roots of an old tree. "Come on Eva so we can get you to the room to warm up and take a shower."

It was easy enough to get the girl to the room without anyone seeing. The town was quiet and not many people were on the street. Rogue was speading the sleeping bag out on the floor for the two of them to sleep on. There was no way she was going to let Eva sleep on THAT bed. The stench of body fluids was enough to resolve that thought. She looked up as Eva exited the bathroom. She was a cute little girl it was a shame she couldn't show her off. Eva really needs some human interaction but it was way to dangerous. The faction that captured them would do anything to get her back, and the girl's appearance was too unusual to go unnoticed.

"Come sit down and eat. I got ham, hash-browns, and eggs while you were in the shower." Rogue smiled as she felt her ward's gratefulness wash over her and continued "Your cloths are in the wash. I will get them before I head out tonight, but for now I'm going to go take ma' shower while you eat."

As Rogue took off her cloths for her shower she couldn't help but think for the hundredth time 'why those perverted scientists thought leather was a good material to wear.... well every were. Come to think of it that is the only type of cloths they let me wear was leather, and man does it stick to ma' skin like Velcro. They could of at least of picked something that was machine washable.' She washed it the beat she could in the sink before getting into the shower. 'Oh the warm water feels so good. I almost forgot what it felt like to be clean.'

As she left the bathroom with the steam ebbing around her. Smirking as she saw Eva watching cartoons on the T.V. It was funny how a girl that has been threw so much would like watch cartoons like any other normal child. Shaking her head she put on her robe and boots. The boots weren't very functional for walking with there high spiked heels and zipper that ran from her inside ankle to mid-calf. No not functional at all but as they say you catch more flies with honey.

"Suga' I'm go'na throw there cloths in the dryer" She said. As she moved her pants closer to the furnace to dry then left. When she go down to the motel's landry room she saw that the washer was not done yet. She hoped upon the washer and stared out the window. There wasn't much to this town a dinner down the street, a sporting/gas/martket on the other side of town, and a bar across the street. With a sigh she watch the snow fall from her perch on the washer as it went into it final spine cycle. Then a sign in the bar window cault her eye. It read _cage fight tonight sign up by 7 o'clock._'NO! NO FUCKIN' HELL!' Rogue hadn't been to a cage fight sends leaving the mansion. She was always afraid she would see him.

'Aww darlin, I'm not that bad I think I would like seeing you again. I'm know I have to be worried about you' the Wolverine tried to comfort.

'I beg to differ, if your counter part was at all worried I would think a beast like you could track her down and saved her from that hell hole we just got out of' Erik replied

'Listen here bucket....'

'Will you two not do this now I'm tring to thank' Rogue all but mental yelled at the two. As she put the cloths in the dryer she got an idea.


End file.
